


Let's Get It On

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Humor, Multi, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary/Prompt: MCU, Avengers + their expanded casts, everyone has an on-and-off thing with everyone else, because life is stressful and incestuous in this business, and everyone's fine with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get It On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).



Tony's eyebrows raise. "You and Rhodey?" he asks Pepper. 

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before using that same hand to stroke his chest. "Jealous?" 

"No, shocked. Surprised. You and my best friend." 

Pepper snorts and starts ticking off names. "You and Natasha. You and Bruce. Don't tell me you haven't been eyeing up Steve like he's a hunk of beef and you're a hungry lion." 

Tony purses his mouth, not denying anything. "Who else?" 

"With me?" 

There're more? he doesn't ask, but he wants to. Instead, he rolls onto his side, studying his girlfriend. "No, who else with anyone else."

"Well, Steve and someone named Sam. Clint and Natasha, Natasha and Phil - "

"Agent Coulson and Natasha?" Tony's mind boggles.

"I heard about you flirting with Nick Fury - "

"I didn't flirt!" 

Pepper's turn to arch her brows and Tony gapes. "You know. You know everything." 

"I'm not Natasha." But her cheeks pink up. 

"You and Natasha?!?" Tony yelps. 

"Shut up." 

"Pepper. Please." Tony runs his hand over her arm, leans in to give her a loving, warm, hungry kiss before he begs, "Tell me there are pictures." 

She shoves a pillow in his face for an answer.


End file.
